


Morning Sun, Dusk Moon, Midnight Star

by HadesHeart



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Death and the Maiden, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Heavy Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHeart/pseuds/HadesHeart
Summary: The beginning of a thousand year old war between two realms, led by the simmering dark passion between a human and elf.





	Morning Sun, Dusk Moon, Midnight Star

_**Prologue** _

Aaravos 

"Long ago, before the war between humans, elves and dragons, there was a young human girl _._ ”

          “She was… mystifying. And yet, there was not a single part of her Aaravos did not know– _did not touch_ . As radiant as stardust, as sharp as a whip, bold, beautiful, and sweeter than the ripest mango there ever was. She was innocent in many ways, often as humans are, but there was unbidden wickedness in the depth of her heart that called to him. Despite their differences; her, a human, and him, an elf, they were mirror halves of one another.”

_One breath. One soul._

         When the last ember of the sun lighting the sky intertwined with the first star of the night, he would go to meet her. Every day.

 _They_ did not approve—nor did _they_ ever make the union an easy feat. But the strength of their bond was more ferocious than any bond of passion, of  _love._

It was _riveting_. Ravenous he was for her. A desire for another he never thought could ever exist. And yet she broke the barriers of his caged existence and called him down from the heavens. Never had he felt such content, a serenity deep within his core, feeling as if the tethers of the stars in the universe were finally aligned and in balance.

         Always with her by his side.

         And then _they_ took her. _They_ ripped her from him. And now _they_ will feel his wrath– the tenacity of his power. He will upend their reality as if Thunder himself had shaken the barrier of the world. _Let them see._ Let them wait in innocence, as he bides his time patiently to strike them down.

 

* * *

  _ **Many millennia ago...**_

 

Aaravos

The ticking of the grand wall clock beat in rhythm to the footsteps pacing outside the tower room. His heart was a roaring waterfall in his ears, the crashing waves swallowing every thought he had, breaking every emotion he felt.

Aaravos was breathing, but only just. The consequence of his drowning rested solely in _her_ hands.

Somewhere outside, the sound of celebration shook the castle walls, wood shavings and dust occasionally fluttering down from the aging rafters. _Firesparks_ , he believed they were called, seemed to be the main source of noise. From his peripheral he could see colourful tendrils of spark lighting up the night sky. Accompanying them were the cheerful, boisterous voices of the many humans attending the ceremony tonight.

He took a calming breath, turning a deaf ear to everything around him, save those muted thump of footsteps outside his door—now a hurried pace. With his back to the wall and arms resting over crossed legs on the marble floor, he waited.

He did not have to wait long. The shuffling feet stopped, and silence befell his surroundings.

For one awful, horn-wrenching moment, he wondered if perhaps she left. If perhaps she finally realized that there was nothing more to any of this. That perhaps he— _they_ were not worth it.

A familiar creak of wood made his head snap up. His eyes focused on the slender form shadowing the doorway.  

 __And t_ here she was _.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
